


After Midnight

by MurderOfCrowss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hux is the fairy godmother, Kylo Ren doing things the wrong way, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loose telling of Cinderella, Mating Bite, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rey has a backbone, Soulmate Vibes, This will not have a fairy-tale happy ending, Vaginal Sex, alpha kylo, alpha voice, dark HEA, non con touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOfCrowss/pseuds/MurderOfCrowss
Summary: Ten thousand dollars. The amount that will be instantly wired to Rey’s bank account if she agrees to sit for an unusual interview with Kylo Ren, a rich, menacing alpha and the founder of Ren Enterprise. Despite his burgeoning pharmaceutical company’s production of suppressants for alphas and omegas alike, Kylo is said to have eccentric, old-fashioned desires and a taste for beautiful omegas. When Rey submitted her application, it all seemed too good to be true; struggling to work a waitress job in addition to class, the compensation she’d receive would be game-changing for her. But there is a catch—if he chooses her, for one night, she will be his to do with as he pleases.Enjoying the luxury provided by Kylo’s expense accounts, it’s easy to forget the price of admission. The idea of becoming an alpha’s plaything is unsettling for Rey, who scorns the idea of returning to an archaic and outdated omega role, but the opportunity is too lucrative to pass up. The rest of the night is a game of chance, one she is determined to lose. However, as she steels herself and enters the lion’s den, Rey can’t help but wonder where she will be when the clock strikes twelve.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 150
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

The Falcon, a five-star fusion restaurant and the hottest place to eat in L.A., had a waiting list I was told took over a year to get on. The couple in front of us were dressed as if the Oscars were their next stop. Rose and I wore the only nice things we had, blue and yellow sundresses, with flip-flops. We’d been planning on wearing them to the beach on Friday.

I flashed my card to the maître d’, whose polished nails were on the phone, no doubt to call security. 

“Rey Niima, table for two,” I said, and watched as her eyes traveled from my face to the platinum card. A holographic octagon was on the back, and I handed it over to her so she could verify.

“We don’t normally allow people this late—” The maître d’ feebly tried to make an excuse to dismiss us. She was a slim woman with long lashes and blond hair swept back in a tight bun. 

“Oh.” I took the card back. “Some attorney--Armie, Armitack? Something snobby. He dropped us off here.” I glanced at Rose, who had already taken a step toward the door. Her black hair bobbed as she tugged my arm, indicating that we should just go. 

“Armitage.” The woman’s eyes widened. “Hux?”

“Yes,” I said, trying to unzip my purse so I could put the card back. “He’s in the car waiting for me. We’ll leave, sorry—”

“No!” she blurted out, breaking her stiff character. “Give me just one minute. We’ll have you seated shortly.”

I grinned as she left. “I’m ordering everything,” I whispered to my best friend and roommate. “You should too. We can put the leftovers in the fridge and eat well for a week.”

Twirling the card between my fingers, I hummed happily. My golden ticket. How crazy that two hours ago, I’d been counting my tips with Rose when some redhead in an Armani suit had popped into the cafe. Everyone at Mo's Cafe, the greasy spoon, where I worked, had thought he was lost, until he’d squeaked his way onto a barstool and asked for me. 

“Let’s leave before she gets back,” Rose said, trying to grab the card from me. 

“Why?” I dodged her poor attempt. “This is the best day of my life.”

“Or it’s going to be the worst.” Rose glanced around her as if someone would hear. “You are gambling. It’s not worth the risk.”

“Astronomical odds.” I spread my hands out wide to emphasize it. “But getting a check for ten grand in two hours, that’s money in the bank.”

Before we could bicker further, the maître d’ returned.

We were led down a back hallway, where I passed servers who carried champagne on ice and others who returned empty plates. They eyed us with curiosity. They were dressed in starched white shirts and black slacks, but they were not so different from me and Rose, who bused tables at a diner unworthy of even one star. I could see the same practiced steps around each other, and the same tired look in their eyes as they shifted a tray.

Our table rested next to the kitchen doors. I guessed that up until five minutes ago it had been in storage; the chairs didn’t match and the table had a small scuff mark on it. We were hidden from view, obscuring us from the view of other patrons, and them from ours.  _ So much for seeing a celebrity.  _

We were seated, and given water in glasses whose bases swirled like a wave. 

Our waitress was a young girl with red curly hair piled high on her head and kept in place with a jade pin. I could tell by her resigned acknowledgement of us that she had drawn the short straw. I hoped there was an automatic tip with dinner; I seriously doubted the six ones and the badly crumpled five in my purse would be anything but an insult if I put them on the table.

She politely handed us our menus and told us the specials. I didn’t know what to order for drinks; I told her I really wanted a cup of coffee. “Pumpkin in a glass” was her suggestion. A house-brewed latte with coffee liquor and hazelnut whipped cream. We both ordered it and she left to give us a few minutes to decide our main courses. 

The menu shimmered, and I tilted it back and forth to see the letters change colors.  _ Cool. _ I studied it. 

“No prices.” I said, confused. “Are they listed someplace else?”

“No.” Rose grabbed her water, taking a sip. “Five-star restaurants assume you’ll pay whatever they ask.”

“Imagine the tips they get here.” I whistled. “Want me to ask Kylo Ren if he’ll get us jobs here?”

Her face was hidden by the menu, but I heard her frowning through it when she answered. “Your interview is only for five minutes, isn’t it?”

“Yep. And who knows, I might not even see him. I’m one of ten girls.”

Rose set the menu down, unable to keep the barrier up. “What if he picks you?”

“I’ll spend the night. So what? I’m not a blushing virgin.” 

I pointed to the Wagyu steak with prawns, which came with pickled beets. “It’s flown in from Japan.” I’d never read a menu where each option had a backstory. 

Rose barely gave it a glance, and lapsed into silence. I slouched back in my seat. “Want to just get all the appetizers?” She didn’t answer so I scanned the desserts, my favorite part. “There’s some kind of white chocolate brulee that’s named after Brad Pitt because he orders it so much.”

“You’ve never been with an alpha,” she said, not looking up. “And this one isn’t going to be anything like Finn.” 

My lips twitched at the mention of my on-again, off-again boyfriend. I saw the waitress returning with our drinks. Even from here, the aroma made my mouth water. This would probably be the only time I’d ever eat at a place like this, and I wanted to enjoy it, even if it was only for an hour.

“Sex can’t happen during the interview. It’ll just be talk.” I saw her working a rebuttal. “We need this. You know we do.”

Rose didn’t say any more. I could tell I’d hurt her feelings. 

The waitress, named Robin, asked if we were ready.

I didn’t order everything on the menu, but I did order enough that she arched an eyebrow while she jotted down my five-course meal. Rose asked for the lobster, but refused to order dessert. The waitress left us alone.

“The drink’s good,” I said, using my spoon to shovel the whipped cream off the top. It had shavings of chocolate sprinkled on it.

Rose took a small sip, but wouldn’t engage.

“You filled out an application too.” I couldn’t help it. She was making me feel guilty. The invitation had been sent to every eligible omega between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five.

“Fine. I did. But I threw it away.”

“Do you think less of me because I won’t?” My eyes narrowed. “He wants the perfect omega female and he’s willing to pay through the nose to find her.”

I didn’t want to bring it up, the fact that we were so broke I was taping my shoes to keep the soles from parting, and she was clipping coupons to make the grocery money stretch. We were both working double shifts as we tried to survive night school. 

“You know I don’t. Rey, I’m worried sick.” She leaned across the table. “Didn’t the attorney scare you?”

“The attorney had to say all that shit.” I saw the waitress hurrying back with our first appetizers. “Come on, it was funny. He sounded like the automated voice that drones out medication side effects in a commercial.”

She set a small plate down in front of me. It was decorated with flowers, making it appear as if the mushrooms were hidden beneath them. I picked one up before realizing I should use a fork. The earthy texture melted on my tongue. _ Damn _ . It was going to be hard to go back to ramen after this.

Rose popped one into her mouth. Her lips quirked in a small smile, and even she had to admit they were fantastic. However, she refused to drop the subject of conversation. 

“That droning was telling you, from the moment you walked into the interview, you forfeited all your rights. Whether you stayed or left Kylo Ren’s presence was no longer your choice, but his.”

“He’s a control freak. Alphas tend to be,” I muttered. “I’m competing with nine other girls. And come on, even if I get selected, he’s never had them stay past midnight.”

I finished off the mushrooms just in time to see the waitress bringing us oysters on ice _. I could live at this place _ , I thought as she replaced our dish.

“I know you could handle a night, but what if it's more? What if he wants...” Rose looked away; she couldn’t say the word: Talka, the most intimate act one could do with another. “You would be bound forever. And in this agreement, you would have no rights.”

“I’m not going to interest him.” I grabbed an oyster, pretending it was the cold shell that made me shiver. No, I wasn’t going to get further than the interview if Hux the attorney’s startled reaction to my coming out from the grill was any indicator of his boss’s taste. I remembered the way his fingers had tried not to touch anything as he handed me the card. “I think they picked me by mistake.”

“You’re beautiful,” Rose said quietly. “And maybe that’s all he cares about.”

“He’s high class pedigree, he isn’t going to want some omega from Jakku,” I said, and took another sip of my coffee. “Not to have his pups, anyway.”

Rose crossed her arms, but her eyes stared past me as she considered her next words. “Okay, not forever. But one night. You ready for that?”

“Sure. I’ll tell him how big he is and how much I love his cock.” I rolled my eyes. “The contract said he can’t cause bruising, can’t bite me, unless it's…” I waved my hand. “Permanent.”

“Finn was a beta, Rey, it’s not going to be the same.” Her painted nails drummed the table. “Sex is different. They’re more aggressive. It’s not going to feel like lovemaking.”

“Lovemaking?” I snorted. “Finn was nice, but it wouldn’t be bad to have someone in control. Maybe I’ll build a nest and pretend I want his pups.” I winked.

“This could fuck you up.” Her voice dropped low. “If you want to leave and can’t. If he wants things you don’t want to give.”

“I know. But, I googled him. Most gossip says it’ll be an hour, and after he’s had a good fuck, he kicks them out. If he picks me, think of the check I’m going to get. One hundred grand for—”

“What could turn into rape.” Rose’s fist clenched and she stared at the entrees that were coming. “All this fine food is lulling you into thinking he’s nice.” 

“No.” I didn’t mean for it to come out like a curse, but it did. “He isn’t going to be nice. I doubt he’ll even make eye contact. But I’ll use him, like he’ll use me. And I can live with that.”

The waitress circled back to us. Our dinner looked like art. I wished I was allowed to take a picture, but our phones were with Hux. To keep everything out of the media, he wouldn’t give them back to us until I either decided to go home after dinner, or was dismissed from the interview.

To distract ourselves, we talked about our classes. I was going to school for nursing, while Rose was pursuing accounting. The full schedule of credits was killing us on top of work, and a small part of me hoped that I made it past the interview, just so we could quit our day jobs and sleep in for a year.

The waitress brought dessert. Two of them, even though Rose hadn’t ordered one. I beamed at her, grateful for the small kindness. Instead of leaving after she put the plates down, she paused. “A Mr. Hux wished you to know this: fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, um, could I get three of those pumpkin in a glass things to go?” I asked sheepishly.

She opened her mouth, probably to laugh, but paused, nodded and left.

“Three?” Rose said, cutting into her pretty dessert.

“One for the attorney. He probably hates this part of his job.” I cut a large bite with my fork. “Plus, I can’t exactly tell him he’s my fairy godmother today, can I?”

Rose laughed. She watched me take a mouthful. It was light, so light I wouldn’t have believed I was eating something tangible except for the amazing burst of flavor on my tongue. I couldn’t talk for a minute. When I finally swallowed, I had a Cheshire grin on my face.

“I’m taking one of these to Kylo’s interview.”

“To give to him?”

“No. If he chooses me, I can eat this while he ruts.” I lifted a fork, smirking. “He’ll think he’s God’s gift to women with all the moaning I’ll be doing.”

Rose laughed, a clear sound that was finally free of worry. For a few minutes as we ate, the impending meeting was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. I'm working on crafting short stories for writing exercises. So I promise all stories are completed before the first chapter is posted. This is quick chapter, but after this it's all Reylo. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The Ren Enterprises building was the tallest in the city. It had six separate doormen. I worried I’d get lost if my shadow left me. Armitage Hux walked beside me, sipping the drink I’d given him. The gesture had won him over, enough that he’d lost his cold indifference towards me. 

“It’s the full moon,” Hux said as we walked through one of the many main doors. “He doesn’t want to take the full dose of suppressants. His mother is pushing him to settle down, but I don’t think he ever will.”

“Why did he pick me?” I asked, truly curious. The hour was late, and the traffic inside was almost none as we walked into the main entrance.

“It’s scent, usually,” he said absently. “He’s gone through the stack these last few months. Normally he just asks me to find him a tall blond model with big—” He paused. “Forgive me. That was crass.”

It was good to know I wasn’t his type. While being selected would mean a significant amount of money, a small part of me wasn't quite sure I was ready to be a plaything, even for a few hours.

“He’s too rich for his own good.” I glanced at the artwork, the statues that were scattered everywhere, the theme Greek mythology. Alpha men immortalized in bronze and marble domineering over omega females. 

“Agreed.” Hux cast me a sideways glance.

Kylo was a genetic engineer whose company had a monopoly on suppressants for both alpha and omega. His net worth had to be close to four or five billion. He could dictate his own rules, even in love, and no one would question his methods.

We walked to an elevator, the floor polished so sharply I could see our reflection. I noticed my flip-flops were leaving prints; it had rained outside earlier, the sidewalk muddy. Hux noticed too, but didn’t say anything. I was sure they’d be mopped up by the time I came back. 

“Here.” He handed me a piece of gum. “Chew it while you go up. It will help with the change in elevation.” We stepped inside the carriage and instead of hitting a button, he swiped a card. 

I thanked him and took it, chewing the spearmint stick. The doors shut and music played overhead as we rose—Mozart’s Requiem in D. I listened, tapping my fingers on the railing that wrapped around the inside. There was a mirror on the ceiling and I stared at my reflection, blowing a bubble.

“I wouldn’t do that during the interview,” Hux warned as I snapped my lips over the bubble.

The gum helped. I rubbed my eardrums hard as we clicked up the last floors. Finally, I felt the pop and my hearing returned.

Exiting the carriage, we strolled under a waterfall. It parted enough that we could safely walk through without getting wet. The water flowing on either side of us was so extravagant, I couldn’t imagine the cost. Crickets hummed in the deep forest that was projected onto the walls. I felt as if I’d stepped into another world.

A short distance ahead there were four bamboo chairs, two of which were occupied. A brunette with her hair in tight ringlets sat in a green cocktail dress, and next to her a woman with hair so orange it had to be dyed. They sneered outright when they saw me.

“Anastasia Byrd and Drizella Monet,” Hux introduced them. “This is Rey.” He paused. “One of the Rockefellers.”

I took a sip of coffee to hide my laugh. The girls’ haughty expressions turned to confusion, no doubt wondering why my clothes screamed knockoff. 

“Of course.” Drizella’s jeweled fingers fluttered to the gaudy opal at her throat. “That dress, where did you buy it?”

“Walmart,” Hux answered for me, moving me past their shocked faces with his hand on my back. “She’s immersing herself for the romantic lead in a movie role.” He glanced around. “Where are the other girls?”

“Gone,” Anastasia said. Her voice reminded me of a flute stuck on a high note. “Poor things have all been leaving in tears.” Her blue eyes sparkled, no doubt assured she was going to win tonight. “He’s saving the best for last.”

A vein in Hux’s forehead twitched and he sucked in his lower lip. “Odd.” He said it in such a low voice, I didn’t think I was supposed to hear it.

Two security guards stood by enormous fortified doors. I’m sure the shiny steel was meant to be imposing, but it reminded me of a giant refrigerator. I wondered how frosty the reception would be inside. 

The door opened, drawing all our attentions. A woman with hair so blond it almost looked white strode out, her mascara running down her cheeks. She didn’t look at us. Hux paid her no mind and the other girls hid smiles behind their hands. One less person in the competition.

I watched her disappear behind the waterfall as she headed for the elevator.

Hux pulled me aside. “I’m putting you in front of them,” he said so only I could hear. “Unless you want to wait. He won’t go the night without relief.”

The implication was clear: the last girl would get picked by default, if he rejected the other two. I shook my head, no. Already the idea that I had a one out of three chance was taking away my bravado. I suddenly worried what I would do if I did get picked.

His pale blue eyes looked me up and down from head to toe. “He doesn’t have to know you’re here,” he said. “Cost of dinner will not be charged to you, but you would forfeit the ten grand.”

For a heartbeat, I contemplated the offer. I knew the odds had just gone up. But what was the big deal? It was just sex, I reminded myself. I wasn’t in heat, so there was zero chance of pregnancy.

“Thanks, I’ll be okay.”

I saw a flicker of pity in his eyes, but then it was gone and when we paused in front of the security guards, his expression was a blank slate. “Do you consent to go into this room? If the answer is yes, the money will instantly be wired to your account. If you agree, you can only leave with Kylo Ren’s permission to do so, whether that be here in his office or at his residence. You are surrendering all rights to your body. Sex will not happen in the office unless you are selected. If you are selected, you will under the contractual agreement be his plaything for the next twenty-four hours.” 

I arched an eyebrow. “Anything else?”

He shook his head, a small warning, and stepped back. 

“Fine. I consent. To all that.” I gave him a parting smile. “Thanks. If I’m here for longer than five minutes, you should take Rose to the movies. She really likes redheads.” It was a lie, but he had glanced at her a few times in the rearview mirror as we drove here from the Falcon.

“I hope to see you soon,” he said, kindly. A small nod of his head and one of the security guards, a six-foot bald guy with a broken nose, opened the door.

“Good luck, Ms. Niima.”

I stepped inside.

  
  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so sweet with the comments and kudos. Added the chapter count up one. This is short. Small preview, but I'll post the next one tomorrow night so you don't have to wait long.

I expected to see him right away. Instead, I found myself in a small anteroom that led out like a maze. Giant canvases of art, individually lit to enhance the design, were placed at odd angles on each bare wall. I studied them briefly. Dark lines of paint with no form swirled in chaotic patterns on each one, black with crimson red and gold flecked across. It brought out impressions of violence, power, and domination. Kylo had probably painted these himself. 

I decided the gum in my mouth could go under one of them.

I heard the crackle of a fire as I stepped into the office. It was easy to see inside the room; the last bit of daylight streamed in from the windows. It was larger than my two-bedroom apartment and sparsely furnished; a leather sofa sat on a bearskin adjacent to a massive fireplace. Like the waiting room, it was eccentric. The walls had been layered with stone, making it feel less like walking into an office and more as if I had stumbled into a cave.

A desk of stone topped with a slab of obsidian drew my attention; it reminded me of something archaic, as if a tribal leader or a Viking lord would sit behind it. The outside wall was glass, allowing a bird’s-eye view of the city. We were so high up, the mist from the clouds was visible. I wanted to press my face against the panes and look down. 

But I wouldn’t, because standing in the middle of the view with his back to me was Kylo Ren.

_ Alpha _ . 

The word fit him to a T, I thought as I took him in. He was larger in person. He had tousled raven-black hair, long enough that it rested on his broad shoulders. His hands, clutched behind his back, were enormous mitts. I pictured them on my body and shuddered. I thought of the art, the atmosphere of his design, and understood that all of this was to make him feel like the wolf, and I, the prey. 

Getting kicked out suddenly seemed like a brilliant idea.

“Rey,” he called me. No, that wasn’t the right word. He summoned me. Like a dog. 

Without thinking, my hands were on my hips. “Yes?” I snapped. Fuck him. He didn’t get to treat me like a plaything yet.

There was a moment of silence. “Are you a virgin?”

I felt instant relief. I bet those girls back there would pretend to be for him. I smirked. “Nope.”

“No, sir,” he corrected me.

I didn’t reply. The less I played, the higher my chances were of getting kicked out. I moved closer to the couch, wanting to see if the fire was real or one of those projected holograms. I could feel the heat coming off it.

“Have you been knotted?” 

For the first time, he glanced over his shoulder at me. Dark eyes. They didn’t simply look but analyzed me, calculating no doubt my measure to the other ladies he’d met. I froze, my dirty shoes inches from his white bearskin rug. He noticed and his jaw clenched.

“Yeah,” I lied. 

He didn’t say anything, and my skin prickled as his stare intensified until the discomfort became unbearable. I lowered my gaze, acknowledging the lie.

“Sorry.” I took a step forward and winced, noticing the pristine fur now had a bit of gravel in it. “Would you like me to leave?”

He was quiet.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty.” I took a few steps back, edging toward the door. “Twenty-one next month.”

“Why did you fill out the form? Clearly you don’t want to be here.”

He’d already seen through one of my lies. I decided the truth would work. “The money will help us go to college and stuff.”

“Us?”

“Rose, my best friend.”

“Are you lovers?”

“Yeah, sure,” I said, rolling my eyes. He couldn’t see me.

“Second lie, kitten.”

“Fine. No.”

“No, sir.”

I gritted my teeth, wanting very badly to storm out. Instead, I tucked a loose hair behind my ear. Normally I had it up in three small buns, but I’d decided to wear it down. It had been for his benefit, to make me look less casual. I regretted it now.

“Thanks for dinner and everything.”

“Most girls offer their bodies to me at this point.” He sounded bored.

“Lucky you. I’m sure both of the girls out there will want to suck your cock.”

His shoulders stiffened.

“What if I want you to get on your knees right now and do that?”

I froze.

“What’s that, kitten?”

“Sorry.” 

“Sorry,  _ what?” _

“Sorry, sir.”

It was the edge to his voice that made me apologize. Not because I wanted to, but because I didn’t want to find out what would happen if I didn’t.

“Did you think I wouldn’t pick you?” He turned to face me.

“No.” I winced. “Yes.”

“Lie number three.” He tsked. Taking off his black jacket, folding it carefully. “In baseball, that means you're out.”

I let out the breath I’d been holding.  _ Thank god.  _ I nodded. 

“Okay. Thank you.” I watched him take off his tie. I remembered the ‘sir’ and quickly added it, but he had already started unbuttoning his cuffs. No doubt getting ready for the next girl.

“Weirdo,” I muttered when I was far enough away to be sure he couldn’t hear me. When I reached the exit, I yanked on the steel handle. “Your office doors look like you stole them from Maytag!” I shouted. I felt brave now that it was over.

Opening the doors, I found the guards blocking my way out. 

“I’m dismissed,” I chirped, but they didn’t move. I glanced past their broad shoulders. The seats where the two other girls should have been were empty. I frowned. 

Hux stepped forward. His expression told me everything in half a second. “Ms. Niima, please go back inside.”

“I’ve been dismissed,” I said, knowing I hadn’t, but still not understanding. “He said I struck out.”

“He just called to say he picked you.”

I felt dizzy and it must have shown because Hux reached out and gripped my shoulders. 

“It’s going to be okay. Just play docile,” he whispered. “Kylo won’t keep you long.”

The realization that I would not be leaving hit me hard, and I couldn’t quite make myself go back in yet. 

Hux met my gaze. “I can distract Rose. She doesn’t have to know till it's over.” 

I nodded. Okay. I could do this. I just needed to switch gears. “I-I appreciate that.” 

He gave me another long minute. I used it to imagine the check with the extra zero. “One hundred grand,” I repeated. “One hundred grand.”

“Already in your account,” Hux said, holding up his phone to show me. 

“Holy shit.” I covered my mouth with my hands. 

“Plus the ten grand for the interview,” Hux added.

“Alright.” I breathed shakily. “See you soon.” 

I stepped back and security shut the door. Hux’s stoic expression was the last thing I saw.

Alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments. Setting the kerosene for the fire in the next chapter. Just remember this isn't a sweet fairy-tale. Dark HEA. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The silence felt amplified. 

My heart beat so loud it roared in my ears. I wondered if Kylo would pounce on me. Would he demand I get on my knees immediately? Or ask me to do something degrading? My palms felt cold as I shuffled back into the main room. I searched for him, feeling like a mouse trying to tiptoe by the family cat.

He wasn’t at the window. Instead, he waited for me on the couch. His sleeves were rolled up, letting me see his bare forearms. His shirt was unbuttoned. But his pants and shoes were still on. He waited until I was a foot away to give me his attention. 

I met his gaze full on. Docile wasn’t in me, no matter how much I tried to tell myself to look obedient and make myself small. Instead, we stared each other down. If this was a western, our hands would be hovering above our guns.

My skin prickled. What he wanted was clear, and I wasn’t giving it to him. Submission. I showed him my teeth and heard a rumble of warning in his throat.

I didn’t look down, but I did turn my head to look at the fire. Let him think he won.

He patted his knee. “Come.”

The gesture was pet-like. Demeaning. I feigned ignorance. 

“I will say this only once,” Kylo said, clearly irritated with my misbehavior. “I do not like to be disobeyed.”

“No shit. You ready? I assume you have a condom.” I slipped my panties off, kicking them aside. “Here?” I pointed to the rug.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed what I assumed was a retort. His fists clenched, but he didn’t answer my question.  _ Great _ . Moody. Probably pissed he didn’t initiate the sex first.

The heat of the fireplace warmed my legs and I drifted closer to it. I could see the wood was fake. The fire, a real one, flickered hungrily, but the crackling noise was like the crickets in the foyer, an illusion. Money bought the rich the ability to pretend. Pretend that the girl in front of him was some manifestation of a time when alphas hunted and omegas stayed home.

I could only stand rooted to the spot for so long. Bored, I looked at him, but he refused to engage. If I couldn’t leave, I could at least explore. I walked by him to see if he’d stop me; he didn’t. My anxiety was leaving me, replaced by irritation. On his desk, a silver pendulum caught my eye.

I walked over to it. Needing a distraction.

The five silver balls rested in stasis. I grabbed the end one; it was cool and heavy in my palm. I let it knock the other four, swinging in a rhythmic tempo. I watched them, transfixed. I stopped them and then started it again. The pinging noise was oddly soothing. 

He was still ignoring me. Probably wondering if it was too late to call one of those other girls back. 

The couch was taken, and I didn’t feel like sitting next to him or on the rug at his feet. The only other seat was his office chair. The back was curved, but it looked comfortable. I didn’t feel like asking permission to sit in it. It was cold on my bare thighs as I sat down, wishing I hadn’t shucked my underwear so quickly.

I could tell where his body had imprinted into the fabric, and how small mine was in comparison. It felt intimate, in a weird way. I swiveled in the chair and noticed the trash can was stuffed with letters. I looked closer. 

No, not letters. Applications. 

I plucked one out and read: 

_ Bridget Porter. _

_ Omega. _

_ 5’10. _

_ Weight: 115  _

_ Vegetarian. _

_ Partners: 1 _

_ Enjoys preening, cuddling...  _

I crumpled it up. The rest was omega bullshit. She’d all but drooled on the paper as she wrote about how she wanted to be dominated by a strong alpha and have his pups. I glanced in the basket and found the other girls' applications. All except mine. Each one had the girl’s scent rubbed on them. I wrinkled my nose. We had been instructed to rub the paper against our mating gland. I had given mine one good swipe. So potent was the scent on some of them, I imagined they had probably rubbed it over every inch of their body.

I opened a few drawers and still couldn’t find my application.

The desk was almost bare. A black console fooled me at first glance, but as I studied it, I realized it was a phone. It looked like something out of Star Trek—the phone was cordless and flat and had to be picked out of the cradle like a puzzle piece. I heard a dial tone as I lifted the device to my ear. I saw ten red dots on the console, so I hit the first one. 

The phone rang.

Hux answered, to my surprise.

“Sir?”

I paused. 

“This is Rey.”

“Ms. Niima?” He sounded baffled.

“How’s Rose doing?”

“Good. Is Kylo…” I could tell he was searching for words. Probably wondering if I’d murdered his boss and now was trying to call the police. “Do you need anything?”

I stared at my host or captor, depending on how I wanted to look at it. Kylo remained statue still. I knew he was listening. 

“What can I ask for?”

“You’re on his phone. I assume he’s allowing you to call.” Hux paused. “So, anything.”

“Anything?”

Within reason,” Hux hedged.

“So if I asked you to buy Rose a new car?”

“We’ll head to a dealership now.”

“She’s eco savvy, so something that’s earth friendly.”

“Electric cars are in,” Hux suggested. 

“Sounds good.”

“Another wish?” I could hear relief. I think he'd assumed I was going to ask him to rescue me. “Would you like food or win—”

I heard a small scuffle and Hux’s voice, distant as he spoke away from the receiver. “She’s fine. I promise. No, you can’t have the phone...” He returned to the phone. “That wish? I’m on speakerphone for proof of life, apparently.”

I laughed. “Rose, I’m okay...Be nice to the poor guy.”

“Rey. Are you  _ safe? _ ” Rose's voice pitched enough that it made the phone break into static.

“Yep. And you need a night out. Hux is single,” I said, hoping it was true. “Elton John is playing at the amphitheater tonight. I bet he can get tickets.”

“That’s silly. I’m not going to a concert while you…”

“Kylo’s a giant teddy bear.” I glanced up to see if that remark had done anything.  _ Nope _ . “We’re going to have fun. All the rumors are bullshit.”

“Really?” Rose said. “It’s not a bad May day, is it?”

I rubbed my temples at her not so subtle attempt to send me a secret SOS message if I needed it.

“Not at all,” I said. “Go have fun. See Elton.”

“Well—”

“I’ll have backstage passes arranged.” Hux spoke quickly. “Would you like to meet him?”

I heard a gasp. I knew Rose would never leave me, even for her favorite rock star, but if she thought I was having fun, it could sway her.

“He hasn’t even touched me.”

“Wow, he sounds like a beta.”

I heard a growl. I knew better than to agree. “No, not that mellow. But he’s taking things slow.”

“You want to spend the night with him?”

“Yes, I do.” I wanted her to have fun tonight. “Steal Elton’s glasses, get an autograph and tell me all about it tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Rose’s worry coming through. “Teddy bear, really?”

“He’s so sweet it hurts my teeth.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Sheesh.” We never said that. “Love you too, but kiss Hux, not me.”

I hung up the phone before she found a way to further the conversation.

My brooding companion kept his peace, and I figured he either didn’t care or was truly pretending I didn’t exist. I opened a drawer and found six black pens with the crimson Ren Enterprise logo on them. I grabbed a ledger and pulled it out. 

The room was so quiet that I could hear him when he started tapping his fingers. It was the first movement I’d seen from him, and it caught my eye. I decided to sketch him. I often did this on napkins at work, giving them as gifts to my morning coffee drinkers. It gave me something to do.

The area by the window was colder, far removed from the fire. He’d draped his jacket over the back of the chair. I hadn’t thought to bring a coat. I slipped it on.

The material was heavy, so much fabric, and it weighed down around me like a blanket. I rolled the sleeves up enough that I could keep drawing. His scent was on it. It wasn’t abrasive—it was almost woodsy, reminding me of hiking the trails in Oregon. It was kind of nice. It clung to the roof of my mouth, making me remember it.

Thirty minutes slipped by, and the only sound in the room was the scratching of my pen. I signed my name at the bottom of the drawing when I finished. I thought it looked pretty good. I had caught him in the firelight. My scratches had started out harsh, but by the end, I had softened, focused on capturing the smallest details. 

Putting my elbows on the desk, I cradled my head in my hands, thinking. I didn’t want to chat. I honestly didn’t want any semblance of friendliness between us. This was a transaction of a physical sort.

I wasn’t aroused. I really should have brought something in case he picked me. I hated the idea, but I could play the part of the blushing virgin or simpering omega for a few minutes if that’s what it took to get this over with. However, I really did need to be ready down there.

I considered my options. There was really only one.

I’d never had a partner besides Finn, and I kept breaking up with him every time it felt serious. Telling myself I wasn’t ready to settle down. But I enjoyed sex, and I was well versed in how to get there when I wasn’t with my ex. 

It would be kind of brazen. But eh, I didn’t want to have sex dry. Kylo wasn’t watching me anyway. Maybe I’d pretend his alpha-ness had done the trick after I was done. That ought to stroke his ego. 

Reaching between my legs, I rubbed my clit, pumping two fingers in and out. I wasn’t being loud or moaning. I didn’t want him to think I was doing this as a strip tease or a shoddy attempt at seducing him.

Normally, reaching orgasm took me a while. However, the act of watching Kylo while I stimulated myself was oddly erotic. I was only making sure he didn’t move from his spot, but I felt myself get wetter just by thinking that at any second, he would turn around to see me. Maybe I did have a kinky side. 

I bit my lip when I was close. A few more seconds…

“If you come on those beautiful fingers,” he said, “it will be the only time in the next twenty-four hours you will.”

His voice was so unexpected it almost sent me over the edge as my fingers withdrew, touching my pulsing clit.

“I’ve let you play, kitten. Come here, and I’ll let you finish.”

At least he was a gentleman in that area. Finally, we were going to get this over with. I pushed myself out of the chair. I took off my dress and bra, folding them with care and setting them on the desk where I could grab them on the way out. I put his jacket back on, not ready to be nude in front of him.

I padded over until I stood before him on the rug. The bearskin was soft and I liked how it felt between my toes. However, it was a dick move to kill an animal just so a rich asshole could have a fancy rug. Not wanting to go back to silence, I refrained from asking him if he knew polar bears were on the endangered list.

He watched me, the reds and yellows of the flames dancing in the black of his eyes. I could understand why people feared him. There was a kinetic energy in his presence, and even I didn’t know which way it would go. 

He held out a hand. “Those fingers,” he ordered. 

Without hesitating, I obeyed. He didn’t snatch my hand, but grasped my wrist, the grip firm but gentle. His thumb brushed my pulse, feeling my heartbeat quicken as I stared at the veins under his skin, thick like ropes that pulled taut against flesh as he flexed his knuckles and drew me between his legs.

When he moved my fingers toward his mouth, I jerked back. 

“You’re doing so well, kitten,” he praised me. I didn’t resist when he tugged again, and his eyes never left mine as he put the tips of my fingers to his lips, opening his mouth slightly. “Do you still want to come?”

“Doesn’t every girl?”

He grinned, amused. I tried to remain impassive, but his tongue, hot on the pads of my fingertips, made me feel it all the way down to my toes. I managed to keep my face blank as he sucked, but I could feel the throb between my legs like a heartbeat.

“I’m your first alpha?”

“Yes,” I admitted. 

“Sir,” he corrected.

“What if I don’t want to play that game?” I said, annoyed. “What if I just want to call you Kylo?”

“That’s not how this goes.”

“Sir,” I said, looking over his shoulder at the last of the sun as it painted the sky with a blood red color. “It’s stupid,” I muttered, before I could stop myself. 

I felt a smack on my ass. I yelped at the sting. He gave me a smug smile. 

Before I had time to think of the consequences, I slapped him hard. Leaving my handprint across his cheek.

Fuck. That wasn’t the best idea. Now he looked all kinds of pissed.

“Sorry,” I said, backing up. “Sir.” But it sounded unbelievably fake. The contract said he couldn’t hurt me, but it was little comfort when he stood up. 

“Knees, omega.” His voice dipped, not yet in alpha voice, but it buzzed my mind enough, I almost obeyed.

“Keep the money,” I said. “I think you should call one of those other girls.” 

The fire cast his shadow wide, and I felt as if two people were chasing me when I ran. I couldn’t help it. Whatever ideas I’d had of this being a simple arrangement were gone. I darted to the side, feeling a rush of air as his hand swiped and missed. 

He might be a brute, but I wasn’t an idiot. I knew the door was too far, so I dropped to all fours, knowing he wouldn’t expect such a move. He didn’t, and I could tell he was trying not to trip by the way his arms swung wildly. 

He tumbled over me, slapping the floor with a heavy  _ thunk _ that must have hurt. I managed to avoid him as he tried to grab my ankle, but his fingers snatched the hem of my jacket, jerking me back. I kicked his wrist. He cursed and let go, but he’d rolled back up onto his feet and placed himself directly in between me and the door. 

Not ready to give up, I sprinted toward the desk, using the chair as a springboard and standing up on the obsidian surface. He stared at me for a second, like he couldn’t believe I was actually on top of it, before walking toward me. 

I snatched up the pen I had used to draw his profile minutes ago. Brandishing it as if it were a meat cleaver and not a poor excuse for a weapon, I widened my stance and made my body look as intimidating as possible.

“All claws on you.” His lips split, showing me two rows of perfect teeth in a grin that was set to devour. “You know what? I’ve decided to let you call me Kylo.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I am adding a chapter to this. But it is for an art piece I had commissioned by PandaCapuccino. Who did a fantastic job! It's semi nude so please don't click if that bothers you. 
> 
> Also the sex in this chapter is consensual. Kylo states he would never have taken her against her will. I did not give this the non con rape warning because of that. However, he does hold her down and use the alpha voice on her after. If that is at all a trigger, please don't read. 
> 
> Dark HEA. 
> 
> You guys really have inspired me to keep writing Reylo, cannot tell you how much the positive vibes make me want to keep returning to the laptop and putting out another story.

He rolled his shoulders, all alpha. Fuck, why couldn’t I have just behaved? At least he didn’t look angry. No. He was having the time of his life. I wondered if he hoped I’d stab him. 

“I know how to fight,” I said, watching his feet. Waiting for him to lunge. 

“I can see that.” He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Unzipping his pants next. “I’d let you fight me every night, just to see you try.”

I glanced at the phone, wondering if the police would come if I called, but I doubted I’d have time enough to dial 911. He stepped out of his pants but kept his black boxers on. I could see how big he was through the thin material.  _ What the hell was I thinking?  _ He was huge. 

He followed my gaze down and arched an eyebrow, giving me a moment to take it in, probably thinking I was impressed.

“I’ve seen better,” I said sweetly, and watched his face darken, the smile disappearing.  _ Why can’t I just shut the fuck up sometimes? _

He circled the desk, his index finger tracing the outskirts, making me focus on it. Keeping me guessing. I felt like I was in a weird child’s game. I could almost hear the music as he took his time. 

“Do you know why I picked your application?” He spoke softly.

“Tired of models? Wanted to see if the grass was greener on the other side?” I said, moving out of his reach as he stopped at the far corner. 

“First, the scent.” 

“Yeah, you liked mine?”

“It’s been driving me crazy.” He stopped and tapped his finger twice hard on the desk, as if deciding something. “If I sit down, will you talk to me?”

“On the couch?”

“You’ve warmed up my office chair. I’d hate to let it get cold.” He held a hand up in a  _ stay _ gesture. I watched warily, but true to his word, he sat in the chair. He noticed my drawing, and giving me another sign that he wouldn’t grab me, leaned forward to take it. 

He studied it. “I wondered what you were scratching…” The paper rustled slightly as he straightened it out. “Can I tell you a story?”

“Please tell me this isn’t the one where Mom didn’t give you everything you wanted.”

“No, not at all. It could be considered a fairy tale. A story a young girl might like.”

“You’re going to tell me a bedtime story?” I said incredulously.

“Would you like to resume our earlier game?”

“Not really.” I sat down, cross-legged. Tired of standing. 

“Where to begin...” He touched the corner of the drawing I’d signed and smiled. 

“Haven’t you ever read a fairy tale before?” I said, gathering the jacket under my chin like a blanket. “They all start the same.”

“I read instruction manuals, encyclopedias, and numbers,” he said. “I’m afraid I have only the notion of what one would be.”

“Once upon a time,” I said. “That’s how they start.” 

“Ah, I remember.” His brown eyes strayed over my curves. “Are you cold? We can move closer to the fire.”

I shook my head.

“Very well. Once upon a time, a man bent on discovering the natural laws that controlled the biology of alpha and omega inadvertently stumbled upon a way to control what he sought to understand. At first, he thought it was a gift. Alphas and omegas could control and time their cycles. But instead, people used it to dull who they were.”

“People still find love,” I grumbled.

“Do they?” he asked. “Talka was something that happened because two mates found each other during courtship. Now, it is slowly becoming forgotten.”

“We’re advancing,” I countered. 

“Divorce rates are higher where they were almost zero before, crime has gone up, and the birth rate has plummeted. Other countries are already starting to outlaw the suppressants,” he said. “I have plans to stop production in the next five years.”

“We’ll regress,” I said, appalled. 

“Perhaps, but it is better to take a step back than to erase who we are. I see that now.” His eyes strayed out the window at the buildings around him. “We’re deviating from the story. From why you are here.”

I didn’t want to argue, but I wasn’t going to agree. If suppressants went away, it would force each of us back into the archaic roles we’d finally escaped. I shivered at the thought of the fifties returning, omegas at home waiting on alphas to take care of them. Kylo hadn’t created the first suppressant, but his had been the most effective. Even I was taking his brand.

“Talka had brought his parents together. His mother, the darling of a presidential family, in many ways a princess, fell for a scoundrel without a penny to his name. She told her only child, a son, his father smelled like rain, the airplanes he worked on, and the earth.” 

“And what did the father say about the mom?” I said intrigued.

He met my eyes. “He told the boy, she smelled like sunshine, fresh linens, and everything a woman should be.”

I tried not to like his story. But talka was based mostly on attraction, scent playing a huge part. Often people would meet in a park, or at work, or even on the street. They would react strongly to each other. Soulmates. It used to happen all the time, before we all started taking monthly pills.

“Ruts grew harder; the boy now a man did not take a full suppressant. He tried dating. But it was tedious, and hard to untangle himself once attached. So he decided to create this contest. For he still believed deep down this was the true way to find a mate. And so he thought the money, the power, or even himself would be enough to make omegas apply. 

He leaned back, steepling his fingers. The pride was gone, and for a second he looked tired, world weary. “I was so hopeful at first. But I’ll tell you, it lost its charm quickly.”

I had thought him a playboy, but it seemed he was truly trying to find love—granted, in the wrong way completely. 

“Is that the story?” I was curious. “Each month, seeking your mate?”

“Almost. You see, the boxes of applications would come every day. And I would go to the room, a day or two before the full moon. Nothing. There were so many competing omegas I could hardly differentiate, but six months ago, a peculiar thing happened. I passed a box and a singular note hit me. It smelled like summer, and autumn leaves, a mix of  _ wild _ that drove me to tear through the box trying to find it.”

I finally understood. “So that’s why I’m here. Because you're trying to find the girl in the box.”

“Yes. There were so many. Some of the girls didn’t answer, some had married. Each month I tried again and again. Allowing one to take the edge off till I could find the last.”

“Oh.” I kicked my legs down. “Sorry about having Hux put a car on your account. I thought you were an ass.”

“Don’t be, I was enjoying the exchange. You are so different.” He held a hand out to me, helping me down. “I would like to make this enjoyable for you, if I can. I know not all of it will be.”

I was glad he’d told me. I wasn’t the girl, but he’d at least offered to let me understand the reason for the theatrics. For the first time, I looked over his features with interest. His angular face, dark eyes, and cupid’s lips were an odd mixture of genes that worked on him. I found when I rose to my toes to kiss the corner of his mouth, I wanted him to kiss me back.

His mouth was on mine, rough almost to the point of bruising. I experienced in that embrace what Rose had meant about alphas. They conquered. I wrapped my legs around him when he picked me up, taking me over to the fire.

He laid me down on the fur, and I shrugged the jacket off, Kylo’s body fast becoming a furnace over me. I went to roll over, but one of his large palms pressed down on my pelvis, making me stay put.

“Not yet. I want to taste you.” He breathed on my skin, kissing a trail down.

My hands went to his hair, and when he delved deep, I arched my back and urged him on. He didn’t go easy. Nothing slow or steady, but demanding, bringing me quickly to the brink. He knew, and he only slowed to keep me from pressing over. I had never been teased so, and it was exquisite torture.

“Kylo,” I begged. “Please.”

“Not yet.” He kissed the inside of my thighs. “You don’t know what it means to be an omega, and I’m going to show you.”

He turned me onto my stomach, and I arched up, feeling how hard he was against his shorts. His hand rubbed my back and cupped a cheek, fingers digging into the flesh, making me grit my teeth. He loomed over me, interlocking his fingers with mine, his mouth on my neck. The hairs on the nape of my neck rose, and I bucked against him, both in anticipation and nervous fear. 

I whined, trying to figure out why his shorts were still on. I tried to grind against him, but he rumbled a warning. He sucked hard on my neck, and I realized he was stimulating the area where my mating gland was. I’d never allowed Finn to do this.

My stomach coiled in a way I hadn’t felt in years. I was on suppressants, and yet I could feel the arousal between my legs becoming something else. I wasn’t in heat, but I was feeling the telltale signs of slick.

“Stop,” I breathed, worried.

He nuzzled my neck. I could taste him on my tongue, the rut hormones getting stronger in reaction to me. Finn barely had a scent, but this, this was like kerosene on a fire. I wanted him to keep going, but the way my body was transforming was scaring the shit out of me.

“Good omega. You’re going to take my knot so well,” he praised, and a warmth tickled my brain, fluttering small euphoric sparks that made me want him to keep talking. “Let it down. You saved it like a good girl.”

It was uncomfortable, and it verged on painful as my stomach cramped. I whimpered, trying to pull back, but his hands held me in place. “You’re holding it in. Relax.” His mouth was once again on my neck, sucking the gland.

“Please, please, please.” I didn’t know what this was. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and finally unable to stand the tight cramps, I listened to his instruction and focused on relaxing. A deep breath and I felt the slick start to roll down my thighs. 

He let go of my hands and pulled his shorts off. I tried to look back, but he bit my neck to keep me in place, all control. His cock rested between my legs but didn’t penetrate.

“Please...” My brain screamed at me, telling me what to do. Words I never thought I would use came willingly. “Alpha. I need you.”

“I know.” His hand between my legs, dipping two fingers in deep. He let out a hiss of hot breath when he felt how wet I was. “All this is mine.”

“Yes, alpha,” I promised. I tried to keep still, but when he rutted against me, stimulating me from the outside, I felt myself lose every last shred of dignity I had. “Alpha, it hurts, please.”

Somehow, my body was going into heat. This wasn’t possible, or shouldn’t be. I was on a strong dose, yet here we were. I was losing control fast. Condom, he needed a condom. I felt him bare, press in.

My mouth opened to protest, but the pleasure of being filled almost made my brain go blank. I decided it was better than the Brad Pitt dessert. He grasped my hips and seated himself fully inside me with one thrust. It was verging on painful, but when he started moving, the pleasure intensified until I couldn’t think of anything else but him.

He wasn’t gentle—I would have killed him if he tried to be—but gave me everything he had. I fought at times, feeling a need to make him hold me down. Wanting to test his strength. When I bit the flesh of his palm, he laughed and pulled me by the hair, arching back my spine so as to angle himself deeper. I cursed him, my nails trying to scratch his skin. 

“I’m so close to letting you come, so close,” he whispered, biting my ear. “Ready?”

“Yes,” I said, angry at him for stopping even to ask. 

I heard the rumble of approval in his chest, and then pressure. So much pressure I didn’t understand until I felt the knot pop.  _ Holy shit. _ It was a split-second thought before I came. My body burned with the sensation of it, and I screamed. Maybe his name. It was feral sounding.

I sagged against him, boneless, feeling him come inside me. The knot locking us together. He lay down with me on the rug, drawing me close. I snuggled into his embrace, happy and sated. My working brain turned off for the moment.

I dozed. 

I woke feeling his lips on my neck again. Heavy-lidded, I turned to find him watching me. “What time is it?” I yawned.

“Five minutes past midnight.” He smiled, brushing my cheek. “I was going to let you sleep. But I think it’s best that this ends now.”

I wasn’t out of heat, once thrust into it, and I doubted I would be for a day or two. The rejection hurt, and while I knew it was just the hormones talking, I wanted the night to last longer. I closed my eyes, trying to school my emotions.

“The rules were for this moment,” he said. “Not for sex—I would never have taken that without your consent, nor will I. Your body responded just how I thought it would.”

“Hm?” I said, drowsy. “I didn’t know being with an alpha would do that.”

“No, it shouldn’t, but when the pull is strong enough, when it’s right.”

He kissed me and I let him. Wondering if maybe round two would happen. I ached, but it wasn’t so bad. I didn’t mind the soreness, but if we coupled again, I wasn’t sure I’d have the strength to leave till morning. He pulled away, and I felt it on more than a physical level. That he was stopping himself from continuing. He probably needed me to go. 

I didn’t need to be told. I didn’t feel like having an awkward goodbye.

“I hope you find her,” I said and meant it. “This wasn’t bad—”

“Rey.” He kissed my shoulder. “Your skin is a hot summer’s day.” 

I blinked, confused. This was a weird way to say goodbye. His fingers traced my swollen mating gland, which had puffed up when I’d gone into a rapid heat. I tried to smile, but it had lost any semblance of confidence.

“It's crisp and clean, everything I remember from that single breath,” he murmured into my skin. “And you—this delightful creature behind it.”

I tried to sit up. No. I wasn’t the girl in the box. I struggled, this time in earnest. “Not me.” I pushed on his chest. 

He pinned my wrists, his expression one of concern. “Shh…We can talk after.” His weight kept me down. “It’ll hurt more if it’s a forced heat.”

“Don’t.” I turned my head back and forth, trying to keep him from finding purchase.

“You already agreed.” He met my gaze for one terrifying second, reminding me. “You took the gamble.”

“You can’t pick me,” I tried to make my voice strong, but when he leaned close, I screamed for help.

“Omega, be still.”

It wasn’t supposed to work this well, I thought as my body locked up. I wanted to tell him it was illegal, that coercing me with the alpha voice was a felony. But I couldn’t move an inch. I pleaded with my eyes. 

“You consented, Rey, when you stepped through that door.” He tilted my chin. “I think it's better if you bite first. You can sleep after.”

Like hell I would. I gritted my teeth. Fighting what I knew would come.

“You force my hand in this. I take no joy in making you do this.” He rolled me up, holding me to his chest, pressing my lips to the spot. I could taste his skin. “Bite.”

It was like holding onto a rope in a game of tug of war. I dug my heels in. 

“Bite,” he ordered again, and it pulled me closer. I couldn’t. I opened my eyes to a view of the window. I could see the moon. Full and pale. I opened my mouth, his hand cradling my head closer. My act of obedience broke the spell. I clutched him. 

“How does it end?” I whispered, my teeth grazing his skin. “The story?”

“Talka will drive us together, but the life you decide to live is yours. It could be happy.”

I had nothing left and I knew it. “Don’t ever use that voice on me again, promise?”

“Bite, and you’ll never ask a question without knowing the answer.” He kissed my throat. 

The silver from the moon streamed across the floor. 

After midnight, I thought, thinking of the princess who had fled as she heard the clock strike twelve. Was it really that the magic was gone? Or had she known that once the doors closed, there was no going back?

I sunk my teeth deep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandacapuccino 
> 
> I did use pic arts to enhance and frame. 
> 
> I cannot thank her enough for the Reylo art she puts out.


End file.
